Hamtaro n the HamHam's Gone Human ::Revised::
by WeebleWobbler
Summary: *Final Chapter!* The Ham-Hams are finally hamsters again and decide to celebrate this by going to the clubhouse for a while. But then, an unexpected visitor shows up. Who is it? Find out! *COMPLETE*
1. Have You Ever Wondered?

Konnichiwa minna-san. Moon Angel signin' in! Well it's about time I edited/revised this thing. Hopefully this version will be a lot better. I'm going to add in stuff, take out stuff, you know, the whole shmere. Well enjoy. R/R, flames will be deleted and/or reported. Love it or shove it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does.  
  
Claimer: I do own Ginger.  
  
Dedication: Hmm, let's see here. The people who helped me with numerous things on this story, even though you may not know it: Kate, Luen-Chan, MoshiMoshiQueen, Liz, Danielle, Sarah, Kimmy, and the boy I like. (The inspiration for the human of Howdy).  
  
~*Chapter 1*~ ~*Have You Ever Wondered*~  
  
"Oh mom it happened again!!" Laura Haruna told her mother. She scurried from her desk and picked up her bookbag.  
  
"What happened sweetie?" her mother replied curiously as she stood at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I OVERSLEPT!" Laura stormed down the stairs and slipped on her shoes. "Well I gotta go mom! BYE!"  
  
"Have a good day at school!!" her mother bid her farewell as Laura raced out of the door.  
  
Laura's father, Forrest, also raced down the stairs. "Sorry hon, gotta go! I'll be late for work! Love ya'!" He called to her as he raced out of the door.  
  
"It seems oversleeping in this house is becoming uncomfortably catching," Marion said to herself as she walked back into the kitchen.  
  
~*Upstairs in Laura's Bedroom*~  
  
A little orange and off-white hamster looked out the window as he saw Laura race off to school. He sighed to himself.  
  
"Looks like Laura overslept AGAIN," Hamtaro jumped down from the window onto her notebook. "Time to go to the clubhouse."  
  
Hamtaro jumped down from her desk and ran to the crack behind her bed. He scurried to the pipe and took the ride down where he landed on the family dog, Brandy.  
  
"Hi Brandy! Bye Brandy!" he said as he jumped off the brown dog and began to run toward the clubhouse. Brandy watched and of course, yawned.  
  
~*At The Clubhouse*~  
  
"Hamha guys!! Sorry I'm late, Laura overslept again!!" Hamtaro told them when he entered the clubhouse.  
  
"Ah that's okay. My human overslept too," a tan and off-white hamster named Ginger told him. "It's a shame though she has to go to a private school so she couldn't even say goodbye."  
  
"Yeah it must be tough having a human who has to leave so early in the morning," Pashmina attempted to support her. She was a pale brown and white hamster who never went anywhere without her pink scarf.  
  
Ginger cocked her head and said, "No way its fun! She was saying if I was human maybe I could go to school with her. But what she doesn't know is that I snuck in her coat pocket and went anyway."  
  
"Ookyoo!!" Penelope shouted with delight. She was the baby of the bunch who always had a yellow blanket over her.  
  
"Well enough chat we all know that there is no possible way that we could become humans so why waist time talking about ours and becoming one!!" Boss, the leader announced. He was a tall chubby guy with his coal-miner hat always on his head.  
  
"But it's still fun to dream," a little white hamster with a French accent remarked. She had two blue ribbons in her fur, which she never took out.  
  
Boss slightly blushed and corrected himself by saying, "Yeah, well, we can still all dream."  
  
Sandy let out a slight laugh and turned to her twin brother Stan, "He just wants Bijou to like him."  
  
Stan laughed in agreement and said aloud, "Y'know Boss man that's no way to a woman's heart."  
  
"Uh........." Boss stammered and looked away.  
  
Oxnard looked up from his seed that he was chewing on and said, "If we ever did become humans we could finally have some of that delicious food that Kana and her mom put on the table!!"  
  
"Food?! Is that all you'd want if you were human?!" Howdy retorted.  
  
"Well what would you accomplish if you were human?" A stubborn Dexter asked Howdy.  
  
"I never really thought about it is impossible and a waste of time!" he replied with anger in his tone as he shot a mean look to Dexter then looked away  
  
"So are you but we've never given up on you now have we," Ginger told him. "At least not yet."  
  
"If only there were some kind of magic thing out there that could make us human," Pashmina sighed.  
  
"Hey Maxwell! Would you know anything about Ham-Ham's turning human?" Hamtaro asked eagerly.  
  
"Not that I know of but I could look it up tonight if you guys want," Maxwell replied as he got up from his chair.  
  
"YEAH!!" All of the hamsters agreed happily.  
  
"Never ever give up your dreams....Zu zu zu...." A sleepy Snoozer suddenly told them.  
  
"Snoozer's right! We can't give up on finding something!!" Bijou told the group. "Let's promise each other we'll all work hard in order to obtain becoming human."  
  
"DEAL!" Everyone else said together.  
  
Hamtaro suddenly jumped. "Uh-oh! I'm pretty sure Laura will be back soon. Sorry guys I gotta go! Bye-Q!"  
  
"See 'ya Hamtaro!" they choired once again.  
  
~*Back at Laura's House*~  
  
"Hey Brandy! Did anything happen while I was gone? No? Okay see 'ya!" Hamtaro quickly said and dashed up the storm drain.  
  
Brandy curiously watched and yawned.  
  
~*Laura's Bedroom*~  
  
Hamtaro quickly scurried into his cage just as Laura walked into the room.  
  
"Hey little guy guess what we have to do a report on?" Laura asked him with a smile as she took him out of his cage.  
  
'What Laura?' Hamtaro thought as he groomed himself.  
  
"Mr. Yoshi said that we have to do a report on what it would be like if our pets were human!!" she squealed with delight.  
  
'Humans?! That's what we were talking about today! Maxwell went home to find something for hamsters becoming humans!' he thought happily.  
  
"I'm gonna start right away! Oh this will be so much fun!!" Laura grabbed out a few pieces of paper and scribbled down her name when she looked at the clock. "Darn, it's dinner soon. I gotta go help mom."  
  
She picked up Hamtaro and put him back in his cage. "Now don't go anywhere while I'm gone. I don't want you getting lost again!"  
  
'Right Laura!' Hamtaro thought to her as he crawled back into his cage. 'Tomorrow, we've got a dream accomplish!'  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
So much better in my opinion. As you can see, dialogue and other crud changed. That's pretty much what's going to be going on throughout the story. I'm going to go see if anything's on TV. Ja ne! Moon Angel signin' off! 


	2. The Magic Gem

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! The grand chapter 2. Yes, I'm going along quickly. I'd figure since I have spare time I might as well get this done. Read on to see new crud n things. ; )  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does.  
  
Claimer: I do own Ginger.  
  
Dedication: Liz, we're going to see Spirited Away together whether your mom says yes or not! AND we're going to meet in Washington D.C. Maybe you could stay with me at my Grandma's and we could go to Springfield Mall to the anime stores! Wouldn't that be fun? (It's not long distance, Liz's mom).  
  
~*Chapter 2*~ ~*The Magic Gem*~  
  
"LAURA!" Her mother's voice rang throughout the house. "You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up!"  
  
"Coming mom! I'm almost ready!" Laura replied as she put on her backpack. She turned to Hamtaro and told him, "I'm going on a field trip to the wolf preserve today, so I wont be back 'til late, okay? BYE!"  
  
"Heke? A wolf preserve? Oh yeah I almost forgot! Time to go to the clubhouse and see if Maxwell found anything!" Hamtaro told himself. He scurried out of the cage and out of the house onto Brandy's head. "Hey Brandy! Be sure to watch the house! Laura will be a little later! See ya Brandy!"  
  
Brandy cocked his head and yawned, watching the hamster run off into the distance.  
  
~*At The Clubhouse*~  
  
"Hamha! Is Maxwell here yet?" Hamtaro asked everyone as he sat down next to Bijou.  
  
"Not yet," Dexter told him. "He's probably on his way now."  
  
"Wouldn't doubt it. With all of those books he carried he might as well have fallen down at least 12 times already," Boss exaggerated.  
  
Just as he finished Maxwell barged in panting. "I, I, found something, on, on, Ham-Ham Humans." He dropped his books on the floor to catch his breath.  
  
"Are you all right?" Sandy asked him with concern.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine Sandy," He replied to her as he opened his huge textbook.  
  
"So did 'ja find anything?! I couldn't sleep last night just thinking about it!" Ginger asked him eagerly.  
  
"Yes, but it may take a while to find," he replied.  
  
"That's okay Maxwell. Maria said she's going out all night," Bijou told him.  
  
"Yeah and Laura's going to a wolf preserve," Hamtaro told them.  
  
"Selene was going to a school dance tonight," Ginger told them all. She smiled proudly and continued, "If we get to be human WE could go to a school dance and party all night long!"  
  
"School dance huh? I could probably sweep you off your feet right now with my Latino rhythms," Stan commented as he pulled out his maracas.  
  
"Bro, you try too hard," Sandy commented as she grabbed his maracas away.  
  
"Just hurry up and tell us where can find something that will turn us into humans!" Howdy jumped out of his seat.  
  
"Yeah I'm tired of waiting..... Or maybe I'm just hungry......" Oxnard pulled out another sunflower seed.  
  
"It says here that there is a magic gem placed on the highest tree by the deepest lake, so one false move could mean the gem is ruined forever!" Maxwell explained.  
  
"Oh great one of those 'one false move and you all die things'," Boss sighed.  
  
"So how do you propose we get to the gem?" Dexter asked him eagerly.  
  
"That's the whole problem," he replied. "I dunno."  
  
"Do you think my pink scarf would be of any help?" Pashmina asked him from across the table.  
  
"Ookyoo.........." Penelope said in disbelief.  
  
"Probably not, but if we go to the park now and check it out maybe we could come back tomorrow and get the gem," he suggested.  
  
"NO WAY! Selene's dance is tonight and tonight only. We're getting it today!" Ginger exclaimed. A thought then struck her, "Will our humans notice we're gone?"  
  
"It says here that when we're humans, we all blend in with the town, so it'll be like our humans never had hamsters," Maxwell agreed. "Let's go tonight then if that's okay with everyone."  
  
"But then won't Laura and the others miss us if it takes too long to get the gem?" Hamtaro asked the group.  
  
"It wouldn't matter because as soon as we reach the gem it'll be like we were never hamsters to our humans!" he repeated. "So tonight is good for everyone?"  
  
"Yeah!" the group said in unison.  
  
"Okay then! Let's get going!" he exclaimed as everyone got up from the table and left.  
  
"Good luck..........Zu.......zu......zu....." A sleepy Snoozer awoke to say. He quickly fell back asleep after that.  
  
~*Around the Tallest Tree in the Park*~  
  
"This must be it! It's the tallest tree in here!" Sandy told the group as they sat down for a break.  
  
"Good thing it'll be like we never existed! Look at the sun!" Pashmina exclaimed.  
  
"Ookyoo!!" Penelope shouted with joy.  
  
"So who's going to be brave enough to climb up there?" Stan asked the group.  
  
"NOT ME!!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled. Everyone, but Hamtaro.  
  
"I'll go get it guys! It'll be a cinch!" he exclaimed as he turned around to climb up the tree.  
  
"WAIT!" Bijou yelled and ran up to Hamtaro. She kissed him quickly on the cheek and backed away.  
  
"O-o-o-okay Hamtaro! We wish you luck!" Boss tried not to yell out loud. He was mad that Hamtaro seemed closer to Bijou than he was.  
  
Hamtaro scuttled up the tree and there it was. The gem. It a beautiful yet small rose colored gem that had an amazing light shining from it. But there was only one problem........ It was placed on a skinny branch. Hamtaro took a few steps and.........  
  
"Woah!!!" he wobbled back and forth on the branch. He could hear the group gasp and begin to whisper. But then, he came up with an idea. If he were to crawl on the branch instead of walk across it, he could get to the gem. And so that's what he did. Inch by inch he crawled on the branch, making sure not to fall. Finally he reached the gem and shouted, "Wow! It's so pretty!"  
  
"C'mon Hamtaro just knock it off to us! Get it? Knock it off?" Howdy laughed at his poor and pathetic joke.  
  
"Almost got it......." Hamtaro reached and knocked the gem off the branch. But when the gem fell so did he.  
  
"Uh-oh! Somebody catch the gem! I'll get Hamtaro!" Boss exclaimed.  
  
"Okay!" Ginger nodded as she caught the gem. "Got it!"  
  
"Oof!" Hamtaro landed into Boss's arms.  
  
"You okay?" he asked Hamtaro with concern.  
  
"I'm fine!" he replied with a cheerful smile.  
  
"Now everybody," Maxwell began to instruct. "Let's wish on the gem. Ready? 1......2......3!"  
  
"O MIGHTY GEM WE COME TO YOU WITH OUR FONDEST WISH! PLEASE TURN US HAMSTERS INTO HUMANS!!!" they all chanted. There was a bright white light. Nobody could see anything. Finally the light descended and.  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
So far, my guess is the chapter(s) I'm going to have to work on most is chapter 4, 7, and 8. Who knows? And the thing with the dedication, Liz and I were talking during art and she said she was going down to D.C. for spring break. My grandparent's live 30 minutes away, so we started to make plans to somehow meet. We tried once before, but her mom said she couldn't call me form her camp area because it was "long distance". Yeah..... Ja ne! Moon Angel signin' off! 


	3. HamHam's No More

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! Chapter 3. Yes, the chapter they turn human. One question to everybody, WHY IN THE WORLD IS IT SNOWING AGAIN?!?! I'm sick and tired of it! It's been snowing here since October! Why, oh why? R/R; Love it or shove it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does.  
  
Claimer: I do own Ginger.  
  
Dedication: Kate, BUNGY JUMPING! Howdy doll-FLY TO FRIGGEN BLOCKBUSTER AND RENT ME RUSH HOUR TWO OR ELSE! (Heh.... Inside joke).  
  
~*Chapter 3*~ ~*Ham-Ham's No More*~  
  
There was a bright white light. Nobody could see anything. Finally the light descended and there was a loud "OOF!".  
  
"Man I felt like I was hit by a truck!" Ginger commented, and then she looked around. "Oh my gawd it worked!" Her tan fur had given light blonde hair put up in a lazy ponytail. She quietly sat back down again after bobbing a few more times.  
  
All of the girl's were wearing skimpy white dresses while the guys were in a white shirt and pants.  
  
"I'll say! We're all........human!" Hamtaro exclaimed in a deep voice. He quickly slapped his hands over his mouth as the rest of them laughed. Hid red hair stayed in one place as he removed his hands.  
  
"It's okay I think it happened to the rest of the boys," Bijou commented as she knocked her two ponytails out of her face. She had white hair help up with two blue ribbons.  
  
"Wouldn't doubt it," Pashmina agreed. She was more of a brunette then blonde and had a bun help up by a pink scrunchy. She seemed to be happy with the way she looked, but she was a little chubby.  
  
"It's amazing the way we all look!" Boss suddenly came out and said. He looked like a hiker, muscle-bound and really chubby with more black hair then dark gray. "I think I'm gonna like this."  
  
"Who wouldn't?" Penelope commented. Everyone stared at her. She looked like a cute little 6 year old with her hair up as half hair with two instead of one small ponytail with the two strands being braided.  
  
"Well that solves our problem," Sandy winked at Maxwell. She had dirty blonde hair put in a ponytail with a red ribbon. Maxwell gave a light blush as his auburn brown hair covered his face.  
  
"I'm not hungry!" Oxnard yelled happily. His light grayish hair matched Dexter, who was straitening his bow tie.  
  
"It's a miracle! I'm still hott!" Stan exclaimed as he ran around in circles. His dirty blonde hair swayed in the wind he came to a stop.  
  
"Hey I lost my country tone!" Howdy shouted as he smoothed out his brunette hair.  
  
"So now what?" Boss asked the group.  
  
"Uhh..........." The group said in unison.  
  
~*Laura's Bedroom*~  
  
"Hey! I wonder what this cage is for......." She tapped it causing the bell on the end to ring. She sighed, "Must have been for a lose mouse."  
  
She got up and went to her desk where she saw the report she had started earlier. She picked it up and reread it.  
  
".My pet hamster Hamtaro." She read slowly. "Wait a minute! I don't have a hamster! I must have been dreaming again! Better start over using Brandy!"  
  
She giggled at the thought of where she got the idea of having a pet hamster. She rewrote the parts that she put using Hamtaro. The story started like....  
  
'My dog Brandy would make some strange human being! He would probably be a brunette and a little short.'  
  
"Good enough so far," She congratulated herself. Then she went back to writing.  
  
~*Somewhere Around Town With Hamtaro and Bijou*~  
  
The group had decided to see if there was any place they could stay. They broke up into groups of two or three: Penelope, Sandy and Pashmina; Howdy Ginger, and Boss; Oxnard and Maxwell; Dexter and Stan; which left Hamtaro and Bijou.  
  
"Nice town huh Hamtaro?" Bijou struck a conversation. She hated long and awkward silences.  
  
"Yeah. It's amazing we've missed all of this!" he stretched his arms and yawned. "Can't wait till we get to sleep though."  
  
"That's all you want right now?" she asked him seductively.  
  
"No, not really," he blushed a little as he gazed at how great Bijou looked in human clothing.  
  
Bijou giggled a little as she guided him toward a cherry blossom tree, "Look at the sunset."  
  
"It's so pretty!" Hamtaro replied in awe. Bijou nudged him a little as he accidentally said aloud, "Like you."  
  
She blushed a little as she managed to crack out, "Y-you really think that?"  
  
Hamtaro thought a little then realizing what he said he blushed and stammered quietly, "Y-y-yeah."  
  
Bijou rested her head on his shoulder and commented, "I love you Hamtaro."  
  
He put his arm around her and replied, "And you're mine." He leaned in for a kiss as she did. They made it seem like they have been going out for years. And wouldn't you know it, they had company.  
  
"Hey what are they doing?!" Boss asked Ginger and Howdy.  
  
"What does it look like they're doing Einstein?" Ginger replied harshly. "DUH! They're kissing."  
  
"WHAT!?" they all yelled at the same time. They all looked like they were about to scream so Boss put his hand on Howdy's mouth, Howdy put his on Ginger, and Ginger put hers on Boss. They all quickly grew tired of this and just watched while trying to keep Boss form not killing Hamtaro.  
  
After a few minutes Bijou broke the kiss off and told him, "I think we'd better go find the others."  
  
"I'll say," he replied as they got up and walked into the sunset, hand in hand.  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
Ehehehe........ You have to love the unexpected company scenes, ne? (And the Hamtaro and Bijou). But mostly the unexpected company. Nothing really changed in this chapter; mostly I took out things and added very, very few things. Who knows what'll happen for chapter 4. I might have to re-write it from square one. (I got a review thinking that chapter 4 was an S/M lemon). Well, thank God it wasn't. Ja ne! Moon Angel signin' off! 


	4. The Hotel Night

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! I realized something. In my author notes for this chapter, I was talking about having to go to the dentist. Well, it's that time of the year again where I have to go. (Ironic). Let's all hope for no braces for me! I wouldn't want any yet. Onward!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does.  
  
Claimer: I do own Ginger.  
  
Dedication: To all my first reviewers, I'd list your names but that would take too long! (Yeah, a whole 3 minutes, wow.......)  
  
~*Chapter 4*~  
~*The Hotel Night*~  
  
"Can I sleep now?" Hamtaro plopped onto a bed along side Bijou. It was a dark room was full of beds, holding at least 2 people.  
  
"Yeah! We all need it now don't we Penelope?" Pashmina winked at her.  
  
"Don't call me Penelope!" she exclaimed while jumping on the bed. "Call me Penny! Penny, Penny, Penny!!"  
  
"Um........Okay, Penny," Boss laid down as well.  
  
Maxwell stretched out on the bed as he began a book. Sandy came up next to him and cuddled him. Penelope, ahem, Penny ran around the room turning off all of the lights telling everyone, "It's bedtime! Its bedtime!" They all giggled as they settled in.  
  
~*Laura's Bedroom*~  
  
"Thanks for staying over tonight Kana!" Laura said cheerfully as she rolled out a sleeping bag next to her own bed.  
  
Kana smiled and took out a few papers. "How far are you on your report? I'm almost finished, but the strange thing was, I had to start over because I was writing about something called 'Oxnard'?"  
  
"It was weird with me too. I was writing about some hamster named Hamtaro!" She turned out the light and told her, "I then obviously started over with Brandy."  
  
There was a moment of silence then........ "Strange."  
  
~*Maxwell and Sandy's Bed*~  
  
It was 11pm. Everyone else was happily asleep except for Maxwell and Sandy. She gazed around the room and saw Hamtaro and Bijou cuddled together, Pashmina and Penny, Boss taking up a whole bed by himself, Stan and Oxnard, Ginger and Howdy, and Dexter asleep on the floor. She sighed as she looked over at her boyfriend, who was still reading the book.  
  
"Are you done YET? I'm starting to get really tired!" She tried to take his book away from his face.  
  
"Almost. I'll stop at the end of this chapter," he replied as his book hurdled its way back up to his face.  
  
Sandy groaned and reached to turn out the light. "At the pace your reading, it'll be at least 1am by the time you're done."  
  
He put the book down and stretched as Sandy turned off the light. She smiled a little as she saw him disappear under the covers.  
  
He then popped up and asked her seductively, "Aren't you coming?"  
  
She blushed a little at the thought of what he might do to her. She quickly nodded then went under.  
  
"It's so dark!" Sandy whispered. "I can't see!"  
  
She then felt two arms wrap around her. She accidentally let out a small whimper. She suddenly felt safe and secure in her boyfriend's arms.  
  
"You sound scared. Why is that?" Maxwell asked her.  
  
"Your arms are freezing boy!" she replied with a giggle. She then stopped and saw his face. There seemed to be no expression. She knew right then what he wanted. "I-I-I'm not ready for anything like that."  
  
"Like what?" he knocked strands of hair out of her face.  
  
She sighed, "Oh never mind."  
  
He gazed at her. "You are so beautiful." She was slim and had the prettiest hair anyone could want.  
  
She breathed a little heavier as she saw him come in for a kiss. She had never really kissed anyone other than her family. So she decided to follow his lead. She leaned in too and..  
  
"OW!" they both exclaimed as they rubbed their mouths. He let out a small laugh and said, "I think we missed."  
  
"No really?! I thought you were a genius!" she scolded him playfully. They then both leaned in again. This time they, err, got it. It was like a burning fire of love, and the kiss grew longer and longer. After about 3 minutes, they stopped and took a breather.  
  
"Can I go to sleep now?" Sandy asked him once again.  
  
"Fine," he sighed, then they both crawled up to the top of the sheets.  
  
~*Morning*~  
  
"WAKE UP!!" Penny ran around the room as she turned on the TV and anything else noisy. "Looky outside! It's all wet!!!"  
  
"It's called 'rain' Penny," Dexter told her groggily.  
  
"Hey give her a break! She's still young!" Ginger rubbed her eyes as she grabbed Howdy's pillow and used it to support her back.  
  
"I was using that!" Howdy suddenly said.  
  
"Tough crap!" she yelled as he also sat up.  
  
"Can we DO something?" Penny asked them impatiently. "I'm bored."  
  
"Go back to sleep then," Boss pulled the covers over his head. "That's what I'm doing!"  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
I made an attempt to take out all of the parts that made this chapter seem like a lemon. I now think later chapters will be easier to do because then I was no longer experimenting with the word 'as'. (Almost every sentence in the past few chapters had the word 'as' in it). But then again, who knows? Ja ne! Moon Angel signin' off! 


	5. Halp! I'm Lost in a Grocery Store!

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! All right, does anybody bother to read the author's notes? I've got a few reviews asking me 'Who is Ginger?'. All right, let's use logic here. Hmm.... She's not from Hamtaro. Wait a minute! She's an ACC! BRAVO! THOSE ARE OUR AUTHORS ON FF.NET WHOM WE LOVE SO MUCH! Eh, sorry about that. I'm just a little upset that they moved Hamtaro again. Now it's at 2pm. Great.... Now I can't see the new episodes. I'll just have to write another complaint letter to CN.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does.  
  
Claimer: I own Ginger.  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Luen-Chan, who got me hooked on Stan/Pashmina romance, and originally, this chapter was written just for her.  
  
~*Chapter 5*~  
~*Help! I'm Lost In A Grocery Store!*~  
  
"I'm hungry!" Oxnard suddenly announced as he walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"We never would've guessed," Ginger said sarcastically as she put up her hair in a lazy ponytail.  
  
"It's raining outside! I wanted to go swimming! And jump on the trampoline!" Penny complained.  
  
"It's okay Penny. They have an indoor pool," Pashmina walked by and patted her head.  
  
"But what about the trampoline?" Penny asked her in her cute voice.  
  
"They have a trampoline here?" Ginger suddenly got it through her head. "Aw... Howdy, make it stop raining."  
  
"I'm no miracle worker!" Howdy replied as he got his coat on and left.  
  
"Of course he's not babe. I am the all-time miracle worker," Stan came up to Ginger and ran his finger underneath her chin. She pulled his hand back and twisted his fingers, letting him know never to caress her again.  
  
"Oh Stan! Give it up already!" Sandy admonished her brother as she put on her shoes and grabbed an umbrella. "I'm going out with Maxwell, Bijou, and Hamtaro to play Indoor Golf. Does anyone else wanna come?"  
  
"I DO! I DO!" Penny ran over to Sandy and tugged on her shirt. "Can I come Aunt Sandy?"  
  
"Okay. Just get your shoes on and have Bijou put up your hair okay?" she told the anxious girl.  
  
"Okay!" she happily ran over to Bijou and tugged on her shirt. Bijou heard what she was suppose to do with Penny's hair and did it as fast as she could.  
  
"Alright Sandy! I'm going to find Hamtaro and the we're off!" Bijou announced as soon as she pulled Penny's hair in order to complete her half hair.  
  
"Someone mention me?" Hamtaro popped out of the bathroom and walked over to Bijou. He planted a quick kiss on her cheek and grabbed his coat.  
  
"Hurry up guys! I don't want to play Putt-putt in the rain!" Sandy said as she directed Penny, and Bijou out the door. "C'mon Maxwell!"  
  
"Coming!" he placed down his book and walked out with Hamtaro.  
  
"Okay! We're off!" she told Pashmina. Before closing the door, she turned around and asked, "Pashmina, could you go to the grocery store today? There's a list on the fridge!"  
  
"I guess so....." she replied. She put on her raincoat and asked Stan, "Hey! Do you wanna come?"  
  
"Alright," he shrugged. He put on his coat and shoes and quickly winked at Ginger.  
  
As soon as they left, Ginger sighed and said to herself, "Go back to where you came from, doll."  
  
~*At the Grocery Store*~  
  
"Man! No sunflower seeds!" Stan complained after reading the list. "We need, like, a truckload of them!"  
  
"Stan, humans eat other things than sunflower seeds," Pashmina accidentally said aloud. People began to stare at her as she quickly covered, "We're practicing lines for a play! Stop staring and keep moving."  
  
The people shrugged and continued gathering items. Just then, a voice over the intercom rang out, "We're sorry for the inconvenience, but do to the weather, we will be closing in 10 minutes!!"  
  
"10 minutes?!" Stan shouted.  
  
"Let's get going!" She ripped the shopping list in half and shoved part in front on him. "You get these items and meet me by the cash register!"  
  
They then began to frantically run around the store. Picking up item after item on their list. Before they knew it, an announcement came on, "Is everyone out?"  
  
Pashmina was just about to yell "NO!" when all of the lights went off and all of the doors locked. Lucky for them, this was a small store, and had no video cameras.  
  
"Okay! I got everything on the list!" Stan announced happily. He must have not heard the announcement, because he then said, "Let's go!"  
  
"I would be glad to go but it looks like we're locked in for the night," she replied with a sigh.  
  
Stan suddenly put all of his items on the ground and stared at Pashmina. Her face was tight with worry and her hair stuck out from the bun that was holding it up.  
  
"Is there something on my face?" she suddenly asked him after noticing he was staring at her.  
  
"N-n-no babe! Just looking at how beautiful you are!" he replied coolly.  
  
She blushed at the fact that knowing Stan loved her, even though he flirted with all of the other girls, especially Bijou. Pashmina and Stan dated once before, but it didn't last long because she thought he was cheating on her.  
  
"So," she started. She stared at the ground and asked, "D'you want to try again?"  
  
He just smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips. He then looked back out of the window and saw that it was starting to hail. "We have to get out of here."  
  
~*Downtown*~  
  
"It feels like I've been missing something lately," Laura told Kana as they stopped in front of a gift shop and looked inside.  
  
"Yeah I know! I found a bunch of pictures of a hamster or a gerbil or something!" she replied and handed Laura a copy of one. "Think it might be that 'Oxnard' I was telling you that I was writing about?"  
  
"Strange isn't it? Kylie, June, AND Hillary have been feeling the SAME way," she told her.  
  
"Hey! I've got an idea! Let's see if June's home then ask her if she's found anything like these pictures!" Kana exclaimed grabbing Laura's hand. "C'mon! Let's hurry!"  
  
~*Back in the Store*~  
  
Meanwhile, Stan was trying to break down the door with anything he could lift. Baskets, any types of food, and even a cash register. Only a small crack was left.  
  
"I really don't think we're going to make it out of here in time!" Pashmina placed her hand to her face.  
  
Stan looked around for other things to throw when he noticed it. How could they be so stupid and not be able to notice it! An emergency exit!  
  
"Psst! Look over there!" he pointed her head into the direction of the exit and a smile curled on her lips.  
  
"Grab the groceries! We're out of here!" she rejoiced as they both ran out of the door. The alarm could be only heard by someone with excellent hearing, other wise, the rain was covering it up.  
  
~*Back at the Hotel*~  
  
"Ahahahahahaha!" Ginger laughed at the couple as they walked into the door. They were soaking wet and with the groceries weighing the down, they looked like hunchbacks.  
  
"Oh hush Ginger!" Boss quieted her down as he helped Pashmina and Stan put the groceries away. "I'd like to see you do what they did!"  
  
She frowned, "Ah, I was just joking."  
  
"It's all right," Pashmina smiled.  
  
"No harm done," Stan agreed. "Only a door cracked."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
Any Cardcaptor Sakura fans out there? If there are, you'll love this! CLAMP is writing a new manga called "Tsubasa" or "Wing". It features the return of most CCS characters, and Syaoran playing the lead role. It looks really, really good, and if you know where to buy a copy in English, please tell me. Arigato! Ja ne! Moon Angel signin' off! 


	6. I Had A Hamster?

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel siginin' in! I've got some fun things for you guys to try. One is: Stand in a doorway and press your hands as hard as you can to the sides next to you. Hold that for one minute. Now, let go and your arms should float. I tired it, and I couldn't get my arms down for a while. It was creepy. Very, very, creepy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does.  
  
Claimer: I own Ginger.  
  
Dedication: To Mikazuchi, because I said so. (^^''')  
  
~*Chapter 6*~  
~*I Had A Hamster?*~  
  
"You're late Laura!" Kylie scolded her and let her in. "Didn't set your clock right?"  
  
"As a matter of Kylie," Laura cleared her throat and continued, "I was putting the finishing touches on my essay."  
  
"That pet essay? I finished that a while ago," June exaggerated as Hillary nudged her playfully.  
  
Kana groaned impatiently, "C'mon guys! We're hear to talk about these 'feelings' we've been having, not how long it took us to finish an essay!"  
  
"I found some sort of hamster cage that had what looked like a pink scarf in it," June quickly changed the subject.  
  
"And mine had a little yellow blanket," Kylie added.  
  
"There was this little gymnastic ribbon in my cage," Hillary spoke up.  
  
"When I started my report, I was writing about some hamster name Hamtaro," Laura mentioned as she showed them her mess-up report.  
  
"Isn't that weird?" Hillary commented as she took a look at it. Her eyes narrowed as she asked Laura, "Hey what's this?"  
  
"What's what?" she replied. She then looked at what Hillary was holding, and there it was, a tiny almost microscopic piece of orange and white fur.  
  
"Woah..."The group said in unison. Kana looked up and then yelled, "Do you think it could be possible that we owned hamsters?"  
  
They all stared at her blank eyes. Suddenly, visions of petting something soft or hearing an annoying squeaking wheel came back to them. Kylie fiddled with her fingers and let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"I think I do remember having a pet hamster. But I still can't remember it's name," June said quietly for Kylie.  
  
Laura still wasn't convinced, "I don't think so. Maybe we got all that stuff from watching a TV show, or maybe our parents promised to buy us one in the future."  
  
"There is a flaw in your plan," Hillary said meekly. "There really is no show on TV with hamsters and it'd be too big of a coincidence if all of our parents were going to buy one."  
  
Laura grunted in defeat. She picked up her stuff and headed for the door.  
  
"Laura come back! It's not that we're saying you're wrong, but," Kana looked nervous. "You kind of are."  
  
Laura then took a deep breath and sat back down, "I remember too. I just don't want to believe it." Tears began to stream down her face, "What are we going to do?"  
  
June tried to comfort her, "Don't worry! We'll put up flyers!"  
  
"And we'll ask the police for help, if things get extreme," Kylie added.  
  
They all sighed. This next part was going to be tough. How could they possibly find five hamsters in the middle of Tokyo? After that moment, nobody mentioned anything about the hamsters. They quickly changed the subject.  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
*Sweat drops* I didn't realize that calling Sandy 'aunt' would mean that Penny was calling her 'old'. Calling her 'Sister Sandy' would make it sound like she was a nun. Let's just say Penny doesn't know better and assumes because all the girls are older than her that she can call them 'aunt'. I don't know, in my opinion, it sounds kind of cute. But then again, if it really bothers you guys, I suppose I'll change it...... Later. *Laughs* Ja ne! Moon Angel signin' off! 


	7. The Flyer at the Beach Part 1

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! I suppose it's time to update, ne? I got lazy because school was coming to an end, and now that it's out I decided I better get back to work. What about you?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does.  
  
Claimer: I do own Ginger.  
  
Dedication: To Kate, because she finally came back and now we're talking (more like e-mailing) like before. Remember, I haven't got Rush Hour 2 yet. ^^  
  
~*Chapter 7*~  
~*A Flyer at the Beach Part 1*~  
  
"This is SO cool!" Ginger stuck her head out of the car window. They figured since they were human, they might as well enjoy it by taking a road- trip to the beach.  
  
"How much farther Boss man?" Stan asked him while supporting Pashmina on his shoulder.  
  
"About another 10 minutes," he replied.  
  
"YAY!" Penny shouted waking most of the people who were asleep. Being an enthusiastic little kid, going to the beach was the best thing that ever happened to her.  
  
Sandy looked out of the window. The familiar smell of sand and the saltwater air suddenly filled the car.  
  
"PHEW! I'll never get used to this!" Howdy complained as he pulled his shirt up to his nose.  
  
"It's not that bad," Maxwell commented, not looking up from his book.  
  
"Easy for you to say," he retorted. "You've been here before."  
  
"We're here!" Boss announced, pulling into a parking space. They all jumped out and helped carry 2 blankets, 3 umbrellas, 8 chairs, 5 surf/boogey boards, and 3 coolers to the breakwater.  
  
"So who's going in first?" Hamtaro asked, shielding his eyes from the sun.  
  
They all stared at the ocean. Or should I say, water. They all noticed how everyone else was splashing and swimming and having a good time in it. Ginger stepped foreword.  
  
"I'm going to try it out. Is anybody else coming with me?" she turned around hoping somebody would be kind enough to go too.  
  
"I WILL! I WILL!" Penny dragged her out to the water. They both slowly stepped in. They then realized that they weren't going to die in the water. At least not yet.  
  
On shore, Bijou watched both girls slowly go out farther. The wind was picking up and things began to fly around her. All of a sudden, a flyer hit her in the face.  
  
She silently cursed to herself as read the flyer that hit her.  
  
It read: Lost hamsters. Names are Hamtaro, Pashmina, Penelope, Oxnard, Sandy, Stan, and Bijou.  
  
It then went on to describe their fur color, special features, and so on. Bijou then sat down on the shore, right where the water came up and hit her feet.  
  
"It's sad isn't it?" a female voice asked Bijou.  
  
"Hmm? Oh yeah. It's amazing how many hamsters are lost," she replied looking back at the flyer.  
  
"My hamster's gone too," the voice said sadly. "By the way, my name is Selene. What's yours?"  
  
"My name is, uh, Monique!" Bijou lied as she shook hands with Selene. "What's your hamsters name?"  
  
"Her name is Ginger," Selene replied as she knocked her red hair out of her face.  
  
'So that's Ginger's owner.' Bijou thought. 'Wait a second...'  
  
"I live in Minato-ku so if you ever travel there," Selene got up and walked away. "Look for me!"  
  
Hamtaro walked up behind Bijou and asked, "Who was that?"  
  
"That was Ginger's owner," she replied, still a little shaky. "H-h-how did they manage to notice that we're all gone?"  
  
"They know?!" he jumped back and fell down. "That can't be possible!"  
  
Bijou handed him the flyer and stared back out into the ocean. She saw Ginger and Penny jump over a wave any time it came near them. They seemed to be having fun.  
  
"I'm going to get Maxwell," Hamtaro stood up and walked away.  
  
Sandy walked over and sat down next to her, "Do you think our fun is over?"  
  
"It might have to be," she replied quietly as she put on her sunglasses.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere, a ball covered in sand came flying and hit Sandy. She stood up and yelled, "Who did that!?"  
  
"Hey Sandy! You're sandy!" Dexter laughed as he 'apologized'.  
  
"Why you little...!" she then got up and began to chase him around.  
  
Bijou began to laugh out loud and then stopped. 'If only all of this bliss could last longer.' She thought. 'Just a little longer...'  
  
The waves out in the ocean seemed to be getting larger and larger. Penny ran out of the waves for a drink and a brief break. Like to everyone else, the taste of saltwater isn't too great.  
  
Howdy noticed that Penny was out of the water and decided to go in. He figured if he could spend some 'quality' time with Ginger, he could make her crazy about him, like he was with her. But not just yet. A couple more minutes sounded good.  
  
Maxwell stared at the flyer Hamtaro handed to him. He then pulled out a reference book and looked at the same section he did when found out how they could become humans.  
  
"You said no one could find out," Hamtaro pointed out. "Is there something you forgot to tell us?"  
  
"As a matter of fact," Maxwell stared at the page. "There is. It says here if we are gone for too long our humans will find out we're missing..."  
  
Oxnard spit out his soda he was drinking. "You're kidding right?"  
  
"I wish I was," he replied calmly.  
  
"And how do you suppose to we get back to hamsters?" Boss overheard their conversation.  
  
"We've got to round everybody up and go find that gem," he answered. "But there is a flaw. Everyone has to be willing to do it."  
  
"We all know Ginger won't go back!" Pashmina looked up from her reading. "She's been really uppity about being humans, I don't know if she really even cares that we're being looked for."  
  
"I'm going to go ask her to come back," Howdy stood up. He brushed the sand off of his swim trunks and walked into the water.  
  
"He's going to ask her more then that," Stan laughed.  
  
Sandy picked up the ball Dexter 'accidentally' threw at her, and threw it at her brother.  
  
~*In the Water*~  
  
"Hey Ginger!" Howdy said smoothly as he approached her.  
  
Ginger sat down in the water and asked, "Yes?"  
  
He decided to get straight to the point and asked for the crew, "We have to go back to being humans sometime in the next few days. I know it may be hard to give up human life, but you have to. Will you do it?"  
  
"I'm not going back," she replied firmly. She narrowed her eyes and stared out into the sea.  
  
"B-but you have to! Selene misses you!" he fought back.  
  
Ginger's eyes softened at hearing her human's name, "I won't change my mind." Not wanting to get on the bad side of her, Howdy walked back over ot the other's.  
  
"What'd she say?" Dexter popped out of nowhere.  
  
Howdy sat down on the ground and sighed, "She's not going back."  
  
"But she has to!" Bijou crawled over to them.  
  
They all sighed. Penny ran over to them and said cheerfully, "Look how big the waves are getting."  
  
Hamtaro laughed at her happiness and decided they would tell her last. They wouldn't want to bring down her spirits.  
  
Howdy glanced back over to the area where Ginger was sitting. There she was, still sitting there.  
  
Then she got up. She seemed to shake her head and walk farther out into the ocean. A huge wave then came, completely covering her.  
  
After the wave descended, Howdy violently shook his head. Ginger was not anywhere in sight.  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
Cliffhanger! I love torturing you guys. I did it before and I can do it again. (Of course, the crowd then wasn't very perky about anything). Yeah... Nothing much to say now. Except I squashed a bee with a sledgehammer Monday, but that's a different story. Ja ne! Moon Angel signin' off! 


	8. The Flyer at the Beach Part 2

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! I'm almost done with revising this story. Nothing else really to say. After this story will probably come "Ham-Ham" Survivor. And if you like this story, read my other "Ham-Ham's Sing Your Favorite Songs". Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does.  
  
Claimer: I do own Ginger.  
  
Dedication: To all my friends and the people who reviewed, because if it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't be on this site.  
  
~*Chapter 8*~  
~*The Flyer at the Beach Part 2*~  
  
~Let's start off from the ending of last chapter, okay?  
  
Howdy glanced back over to the area where Ginger was sitting. There she was, still sitting there.  
  
Then she got up. She seemed to shake her head and walk farther out into the ocean. A huge wave then came, completely covering her.  
  
After the wave descended, Howdy violently shook his head. Ginger was not anywhere in sight.  
  
He couldn't believe his eyes. There was no way he just saw Ginger getting pulled by the current. Or is there?  
  
Dexter saw how pale Howdy was and walked over to him. "You okay?" He asked with a slight bit of concern in his voice.  
  
Howdy didn't reply. He just sat there staring at the ocean, hoping that any minute, Ginger would appear again. But it seemed like that wasn't going to happen any time soon.  
  
Bijou noticed that he was just sitting there, so she asked him, "Looking for dolphins?"  
  
"No. Looking for Ginger," his voice was shaky as he replied.  
  
"She's not out there?" Hamtaro walked over.  
  
"N-no," he replied. Something then hit him. Hamsters can't swim. Humans LEARN how to swim. Ginger hasn't learned yet.  
  
Something else hit him. If he was going to eventually tell Ginger that he was crazy about her, he might as well do it in a heroic type of rescue.  
  
"Where are you going?! Don't you want to get the lifeguard?!" Maxwell shouted as Howdy placed his feet in the icy cold water.  
  
"Get the lifeguard if I don't come back," he shouted back, and decided to dive in.  
  
Stan watched as Howdy attempted to swim out farther. "I think we should get the lifeguard now."  
  
Sandy once again picked up the beach ball and threw it at her stubborn brother. But this time he blocked it. She then whispered under her breath, "Lucky save."  
  
Howdy tried everything to keep his head above water. He remembered the lessons that he was given the day when Stan and Pashmina went to the grocery store.  
  
The waves were definitely getting bigger. They were about 6 feet in height. The current kept trying to pull him back, but he wouldn't let it.  
  
He then remembered what he was supposed to be doing. Find Ginger. 'Oh great she could be anywhere!' He thought. He decided he might as well start with the obvious places. Underwater. But he didn't have a pair of goggles. He looked back to shore where he saw Penny randomly throwing things on the ground, including a bucket, some shovels, sandcastle shaper, and a pair of goggles.  
  
Howdy figured he could swim back to shore and get back into the water in about 2 minutes. Easy right?  
  
He was about 4 feet from the shore when a huge wave, maybe 8 feet, crashed onto him and dragged him underwater. The wave caused him to violently spin in circles. It also seemed like his trunks were falling off... But that's another story.  
  
The wave quickly ceased and he managed to get his head above water. So that plan wasn't going to work. But he had to think of something. Fast.  
  
Howdy continuously bobbed above the water any time the waves came. And then it came. The mother of all really weird beaches. At the least, a 12 footer. He gasped and swam closer and closer to the wave so he could dive through it. Lucky for him, the wave decided that it was going to make Howdy's day a living hell. It crashed right on top of him, forcing him underwater.  
  
KLUNK! He suddenly bumped heads with something. Not taking any chances, he forced himself to swim back up. The view from the ocean all of a sudden seemed farther away. Really, he was still around the same spot he began. He spit out the excess water he had in his mouth and managed to make his way up to shore.  
  
"Hey Penny, can I take these?" he asked her. She nodded and went back to building her sandcastle. She then looked up again and yelled at him, "HEY! YOU TOOK THE PRETTY GREEN ONES!"  
  
Howdy ignored Penny's scold and put on the goggles. He then dove back into the ocean. He felt all hard surfaces he could find, and looked around for any clues of where Ginger would be.  
  
He walked back over to his spot, trying not to get hit by any waves, and adjusted the goggles. He was just about to dive under again when he felt something soft hit his ankle. He tried not to scream, because he thought it could be a stingray or a shark or a crab or anything else that lives in the ocean.  
  
He took a deep breath and slowly sank underwater as another huge wave came by. He could feel the force from it, for he was being pulled back to shore. But he didn't let himself. All he knew was, that if Ginger was underwater for that long, she could be...  
  
'NO!' he mentally scolded himself for thinking something like that. He looked around and felt along the soft thing that touched him. It was definitely a body. He picked it up and brought it above water.  
  
"Ginger!" Howdy cried as he saw her face. He wanted to rejoice so much more, but she was pale and wasn't moving. He supported her onto him and placed her head on his chest, right around where his heart is.  
  
He managed to make his way back to shore. Bijou and Hamtaro noticed this and they laid out a beach blanket for him to drop Ginger on. Bijou told Maxwell and Oxnard to go do something helpful. So Maxwell got his reference book out and looked more up on why their humans know they're back and Oxnard went over to play with Penny. REALLY helpful eh?  
  
Howdy breathlessly placed Ginger on the blanket, and then collapsed himself. He took off the 'pretty green goggles' and threw them back over to Penny. He then sat back up again and looked at Ginger. Her light blonde hair covered her face as well as her body seemed to go from tan to pale. Basically, she looked awful.  
  
"Is she going to be all right?" Pashmina took off her sunglasses and looked at her.  
  
"I don't know," he replied, still staring at her.  
  
"I'm calling 911!" Sandy picked up her cell phone and turned it on.  
  
"Wait!" Stan told her as Sandy turned her cell phone off. He then punched Ginger's stomach, and she began to cough out all of the water.  
  
"Who ever did that is going to die," her voice crackled.  
  
"But I saved your life," Stan said in a heroic type of voice.  
  
"I'll give you that."  
  
Boss rolled his eyes, "Stan, you got her to breathe again, while Howdy went out into the ocean and rescued her."  
  
Ginger flung her head around to look at her savior. She couldn't believe it. Howdy of all people came and rescued HER. She wouldn't have been surprised if Stan did rescue her. She coughed fiercely and looked to the ground.  
  
Hamtaro could sense what was coming from Howdy. He decided to direct the group in Penny's way. "Let's go see what the little one is up to." The group began to chatter as if nothing happened and walked over to Penny.  
  
Ginger was beginning to regain her skin color. Howdy cleared his throat and took a deep breath.  
  
"It looks like you're going to say something," she pointed out, still regaining her voice.  
  
"Yes, well," Howdy blushed lightly.  
  
"You're shy. Why is that? Did you think that I wouldn't want you to save me," she put in a small lie.  
  
He looked back over at where everybody else was. It looked like they were attempting to eaves drop. "Let's sit at the edge of the water if we're going to talk."  
  
Ginger tightened up. She now officially hated water. "Why?"  
  
He grabbed her hand and stood up. "The others are trying to get something out of us."  
  
She giggled and followed him to the breakwater. Holding his hand all of a sudden felt different then it did before. Not like she wanted to chop off his head, but more like she wanted to saw his body in two with a chainsaw.  
  
They both sat down. Ginger looked at his face. She had a feeling what he was going to ask. "Look. I purposely didn't get hit by the wave. I wanted to go out a little further to see the dolphins. After the first few steps I was hit by a wave and I couldn't swim above water."  
  
"How did you..." Howdy was baffled at the way she knew what he was going to say.  
  
"Call it my uncanny talent," she flashed a smile.  
  
"Can you guess what I'm going to ask next?" he asked her.  
  
"Search me."  
  
"Will you come back with us?" he asked her, his face showing concern for her safety. "If you don't come back with us, who knows what might happen."  
  
"Don't worry, I've thought about it. I'm coming back," she replied with a smile.  
  
Howdy put his arm around Ginger and looked at her. She looked normal now. She gripped his hand gently and asked, "You're doing this because..."  
  
He turned crimson and was just about to tell her when, "ALRIGHT YOU TWO! BACK IN THE CAR!" Boss honked the car horn. Ginger ignored the fact that Howdy didn't answer her question. She was just happy that she knew someone cared.  
  
~*Back at the Hotel*~  
  
Everyone was dressed back into their normal clothes. They were all staring at Maxwell for his word on how they would get back to being hamsters. He stared at his reference book for what seemed like hours, even through the car drive back.  
  
"Did you find ANYTHING yet?" Boss asked impatiently.  
  
"Took the words right out of my mouth," Dexter lounged on an armchair.  
  
"We have to find that gem that turned us into humans," he came to a conclusion.  
  
"You mean it took you 3 hours just to find that?!" Ginger fell back on a bed.  
  
"I was looking at other stuff," he replied innocently.  
  
"You're lucky I'm tired out or I would question you further," Boss said falling asleep.  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
Only two more chapters left. You want to see it fast than I'll need a lot of reviews. If not, than expect chapter 9 up in about a week or more. *Evil cackle* Ja ne! Moon Angel signin' off! 


	9. One Last Day

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! I'm online right now and I only have 10 minutes left to be online so I got to get moving. Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does.  
  
Claimer: I do own Ginger.  
  
Dedication: I want to dedicate this chapter/story to my cats Peeps and Squeaks for not attacking the rabid woodchuck in our garage and getting rabies. Oh, and to my dad for killing that same rabid woodchuck so it wouldn't jump out at us and kill us. ^^  
  
~*Chapter 9*~  
~*Just One Last Day*~  
  
The room was quiet. It was 6:30am and the sun was starting to arise. Penny, of course, was the first one awake. She looked around at the 'adult' Ham- Ham's and sighed. She knew it. They were going back to hamsters. She heard them talking scarcely about it one night, and they seemed to stop when she entered the room.  
  
"You up already Penny?" Bijou asked her, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I couldn't sleep last night. I know we're going back," she replied quietly.  
  
"Oh? Well you understand why right?" she whispered.  
  
Penny nodded, got up, and went toward the kitchen. Well, more like bar/kitchen. Bijou followed behind her and grabbed out two bowls and a box of cereal.  
  
"How do we go back Bijou?" she asked all of a sudden.  
  
"Well, Dexter, Maxwell, and Boss have agreed to stay behind we go out today and look for that teeny tiny gem that turned us into humans," she replied.  
  
"No girls are staying behind?"  
  
"Sandy and Pashmina *were* thinking of helping."  
  
"Ready for the big day?" Hamtaro walked over and gave Bijou a kiss on the cheek. "I've decided to help look for the gem."  
  
"I had a feeling you wanted to," she pecked him back.  
  
"EWIE! Kissy kiss somewhere else!" Penny tried to shove them out of the room. The couple laughed at seeing her attempt to get them out of the room, and continued with breakfast.  
  
~*Later that Day*~  
  
They decided early on in the morning that they would check out of the hotel. Howdy and Oxnard managed to pay up, and they were to be out by 12pm. But they had no stuff to bring out, so they left at about 11:15am.  
  
It had been agreed that Hamtaro, Boss, Maxwell, Sandy, Stan, Pashmina, and Dexter would go to the park where they found the gem. The rest would go look around at town, maybe go to the mall, or even find their owners walking around.  
  
The girls and the boys had different interests obviously, so they went in two directions. The girls headed for the clothes shops, while the boys just strolled along using a very weird gait.  
  
~*With the Girls*~  
  
It seemed like one of their Ham-Ham adventures. Just walking in and out of every store. They spotted people that they thought they knew, and tried to name them.  
  
"Oh look! There's... There's..." Ginger once pointed out. The figure that she thought she recognized walked by as she said, "I don't know. Who?"  
  
"LOOKIE! ICE CREAM!" Penny shouted with glee as she tugged on Bijou's skirt. "Can I have some ice cream Bijou?"  
  
"Sorry Penny. I lent all my money to Oxnard," Bijou replied, petting the little girl's head.  
  
Penny turned to Ginger and asked, "Can I have some ice cream Ginger?"  
  
"Okay, okay. But only since it's our last day of being humans," she remembered to whisper to her. They walked over to the ice cream stand and bought three single scoop cones.  
  
"Here 'ya go Bijou!" Ginger handed a cone to her as Penny happily licked away at her own.  
  
"Thank you," she grabbed the cone, licked it, and asked, "Are there any stores in particular you guys wanted to see?"  
  
"Yeah. I wanted to see if they had a skateboard shop," Ginger replied.  
  
"Silly! There's no shop like that in here!" Penny said pointing to a directory. "See! It says there are no skateboard shops!"  
  
"In that case I guess we should find Howdy and Oxnard," she turned Bijou as she licked some more of her ice cream.  
  
"Yeah," she nudged Ginger as she said, "Bet Howdy missed you!"  
  
"What are you getting at?" Ginger said dumbfounded.  
  
Bijou grinned as she raced ahead to find the boys. Ginger on the other hand, was just standing there clueless. Penny threw out her cone and caught up with Bijou.  
  
~*All Caught Up With The Boys*~  
  
Howdy sat on a bench and repeatedly rubbed his forehead with his hand. He never experienced a headache like this before. Oxnard stared at him and finally sat down next to him.  
  
"Do you think they found the gem yet?" he abruptly asked Howdy.  
  
"I can't think much of anything right now," he replied as he felt the pain subside. "How about you?"  
  
"Not sure. It all depends if they're *really*looking," he pulled out a couple of sunflower seeds and munched on them.  
  
"Oh they're looking all right!" Bijou walked up in front of them. "You ready to see what they found?"  
  
"Okay." Howdy stood up and looked around. "Where's Ginger?"  
  
"I'm right here!" she walked over to where Bijou and Penny were standing.  
  
"Well we'd better get going! Boss and the others are going to wonder what happened to us!" Oxnard suggested.  
  
~*Back By The Tallest Tree*~  
  
"Another rock?!" Sandy tossed over another little pebble. "That's the 12th one!"  
  
"Not like any of us are having better luck," Maxwell said, plucking at the grass.  
  
Pashmina collapsed on the ground and told them, "If we give up now it only means our owners will have a better chance of replacing us with gerbils or guinea pigs, or something."  
  
"True. Very true," Stan picked at the clovers.  
  
"HEY GUYS!" Ginger's voice rang through the air as they walked over to them.  
  
"Any luck?" Bijou asked, exhausted.  
  
"We've found nothing but pebbles," Hamtaro replied, flinging another one into the lake.  
  
"Well we'll HELP!" Penny said as she got on her hands and knees and crawled around. About an hour later, there still no gem.  
  
"Hey Hamtaro, do you remember exactly HOW this gem looked?" Dexter asked him.  
  
"Yeah! It was like a reddish-pink and seemed to glow," he replied as he took a breather.  
  
"Oops..." Penny said as she sat up.  
  
"Oops what?" Boss asked her.  
  
"I just threw a tiny pink thing into the pond," she replied.  
  
"Oh Penny!" Sandy sighed, trying not to frighten the child.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry!" she began to cry a little and then stopped. "I'll go in after it *SNIFF* if I have to."  
  
"NO!" they all shouted in unison.  
  
Maxwell got out a magnifying glass he brought with him and looked into the water. He saw a tiny red-pink pebble at the bottom of the small pond. He reached his arm under and pulled it out. Everyone began to chatter as he showed around the small gem.  
  
Ginger looked up to the sky and said, "Well, it's time to go back you guys."  
  
They all nodded, turned toward the gem and chanted, "O MIGHTY GEM WE COME TO YOU WITH OUR FONDEST WISH! PLEASE TURN US INTO THE BEINGS WE WERE BEFORE!"  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
3 minutes to go before I'm kicked off! One more chapter left! Please review. LOVE IT OR SHOVE IT! Ja ne! Moon Angel signin' off! 


	10. Back to Hamsters

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! Well, once again, it's almost time to close the curtains. Yes, this is the final chapter. See my below notes for my final words on "Hamtaro n the Ham-Ham's Gone Human!".  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does.  
  
Claimer: I do own Ginger.  
  
Dedication: See below notes.  
  
~*Chapter 10*~  
~*Back to Hamsters*~  
  
POOF! All of the Ham-Ham's fell to the ground in their original states. They were back to being hamsters again.  
  
"Well that was fun!" Howdy commented with his country tone.  
  
"Oui! I agree!" Bijou agreed.  
  
"I got my voice back!" Hamtaro jumped up and down. They all giggled at his happiness. They all were thinking the same thing. It's great to be back.  
  
"Hey guys I've got an idea! Let's all go back to the clubhouse to celebrate!" Boss announced.  
  
"Okay!" they all said in unison.  
  
"Ookyoo! Ookyoo!" Penelope jumped up and down.  
  
They all started to head toward the clubhouse. Maxwell stood there with the magic gem in his hands. He knew he was urging to study it, but it would be safer to get rid of it. So with all of his strength, he threw it as far as he could into the pond.  
  
~*At the Clubhouse*~  
  
"Any exciting moments that anyone would like to share?" Sandy asked the group after they were seated.  
  
"Yeah! When I was walking on the sidewalk one day, this punk kid practically runs me over with his skateboard!" Ginger exclaimed as she threw her arms in the air.  
  
"So why did you want to go into the skateboard shop then?" Bijou asked her.  
  
"So I could find a skateboard and run HIM over with it," she smirked.  
  
"OH LIFE IS GOOD AGAIN!!" Oxnard chomped on sunflower seed after another. He never seemed to get full.  
  
"Oh yes, we can all see that dude," Stan said shaking his maracas.  
  
"But don't any of you miss the finer things in life that the humans get to enjoy?" Dexter asked them all of a sudden.  
  
"No not really," he replied.  
  
They all sighed and leaned back in they're chairs. A door then slammed open and a familiar voice rang throughout the clubhouse.  
  
"THERE YOU GUYS ARE!" the voice panted loudly.  
  
"Hi-ya Cappy!" Pasmina greeted him joyfully.  
  
"What happened to you guys?! Panda and I were worried sick!" he questioned them all.  
  
"Hey where is Panda?" Ginger asked him.  
  
"He had to stay home with Mimi. She's not feeling very well," he told them.  
  
"Oh," Hamtaro said. "Why don't you have a seat then?"  
  
Cappy walked over and a took a seat as Hamtaro said. "So where were you guys?"  
  
"Uhh..." they chanted. They had no clue what to tell Cappy.  
  
"Zu zu zu... Accomplishing something important... But I won't say what it is..." A sleep Snoozer awoke to say.  
  
"What's he mean?" Cappy asked.  
  
"Oh nothing! You know how Snoozer! Babbling about nothing!" Boss tried to cover up their secret.  
  
"Oh well. It doesn't really matter now does it? I mean, you guys are back and that's all that matters!" he told them.  
  
"Ookwee! Ookwee!" Penelope shouted happily.  
  
"Omigosh! Look at the time!" he looked at the clubhouse clock and stood up. "I have to go tell Panda you guys are back! Bye-Q!"  
  
"BYE-Q CAPPY!" they all bid him farewell.  
  
The clubhouse then went silent. It seemed as if half of them were falling asleep. The metamorphosis must have tired them out.  
  
"I've got an idea. Why don't all of you stay here tonight and you can go back to your humans tomorrow," Boss suggested.  
  
"No thanks Boss man," Stan told him. "I'm looking foreword to seeing my good 'ol Noel again."  
  
"Yeah and I want to see Kana again!" Oxnard said with a whine.  
  
"And I GOT TO see the look on Selene's face when she sees I'm back in the cage!" Ginger shouted.  
  
"I miss June and I'm pretty sure Penny, ahem, Penelope misses Kylie," Pashmina told them.  
  
"For sure!" Sandy said, twirling her ribbon. "I miss Hillary anyway!"  
  
"Maria must be worried sick," Bijou smiled gently at Boss.  
  
Before all of the others told him he said, "OKAY! OKAY! I GET THE POINT! YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID NO!"  
  
"Can't wait to get my apron changed!" Howdy cackled.  
  
"Of course you can't. Why I bet that old thing has been on you since you were born!" Dexter sneered and looked the other way.  
  
"HMPH!" Howdy ignored Dexter as well.  
  
The room fell into silence again. Maxwell looked up from his book and declared, "I understand why our humans remembered us!"  
  
"How?!" they all asked.  
  
"Well, when we became humans, us being hamsters were erased from their minds. But the things that our humans bought us remained where they were left. So one by one, the humans were able to remember why they had that stuff, which is linked to them remembering us!" he explained.  
  
"Oh..." all hamsters but Boss said.  
  
They all sighed and took a sip of their 'tea'.  
  
"Hey you guys," Ginger leaned back in her chair. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like if we were cats?"  
  
"NOT AGAIN!" they all yelled at her.  
  
~Sailor Moon end episode music plays  
  
~*Moon Angel's Final Notes*~  
  
This is the end. I had fun revising this story. I got to see how much I matured over a couple of months. I originally thought of this idea in August of 2002, when I was at the beach. I had a dream where Hamtaro and the others were human, and they kept doing crazy things. But other than that, it all came to me as I was sitting here at the computer. You know what they say, "All good things must come to an end". I want to dedicate this entire story to my grandparents. They have been in and out of the hospital lately, and giving them my angels don't seem to be enough. Although, they are well now, because they have a "Moon Angel" watching over them. I want to wish all of you the best luck in your futures, and always believe in yourself, and never ever let anyone push you around.  
  
God bless you all,  
  
Moon Angel 


End file.
